We're Gonna Be Ok
by scarlet sapph
Summary: We’re gonna be ok. I know we are. Do I love him? I don’t know. I guess that’s just something I’m gonna have to find out.' (Jonda oneshot)


---  
  
Aloha. I got this idea at 5 in the morning while trying desperately to go to sleep and listening to Seether (ok, so I wasn't trying THAT hard). This is told from Wanda's POV, and its rated R just because I'm not good with ratings...Thanks to my step-cousin Joey for making me post this...So, anyway, of course this is a Jonda, I wouldn't have it any other way because, well, Jonda rox my sox.  
  
Ok, I've never been pregnant before (you don't beleive me, do you?) and I'm not ABOUT to ask my mom this, but if you're pregnant does the test come out positive or negative? I'm using positive...but if it's otherwise, tell me and I'll change it. Thanks, and enjoy!   
  
---  
  
We're Gonna Be Ok  
  
---  
  
I sit on the toilet (it had the lid on), my head in my hands. I'm growing impatient, and I could've sworn my heart just skipped a beat. The test will take about another five minutes. I have the shower going, so no one would suspect anything. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But I have a right to be. I, Wanda Maximoff, might be pregnant with St. John Allerdyce's child.  
  
He's been living here at the boarding house for about a year now. Him and Lance became fast friends. I've always thought he was hot, just like the flame he calls his 'Sheila.' But I never went out of my way to get close to him. I didn't know he felt the same away about me, until that night. That night I became his Sheila...  
  
---Three Weeks Ago---  
  
Wanda shot up in her bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. She raised her hand to her forehead, she felt herself sweating, but shivering at the same time. Suddenly, her door flew up to reveal a panting, half-dressed John. He only had a pair of black boxers on, with fire going up the sides (lol, sorry, I HAD to).  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Wanda nodded, but she didn't mean it. She told herself not to cry infront of him, but she felt hot tears running down her cheeks anyway. John closed the door and walked over to her bed, sitting down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, luv?" he looked at her with concerned eyes.  
  
"I had another nightmare...It was just so real..." she choked through tears.  
  
John leaned forward and squeezed her shoulder. "It was just a dream."  
  
Wanda nodded softly but the tears kept coming. John moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek. He could feel her tears wet his hand, but he didn't care. He wanted her to feel better. Wanda Maximoff was known for many things but crying was not one of them (classic line). Surprising both of them, Wanda didn't pull away from John.  
  
After a moment, John leaned in slowly, and Wanda tilted her head up slightly, both closing their eyes. Their lips met for a moment, before John pulled away. He quickly stood up and took a few steps back.  
  
"Oh gawd...Wanda, I'm so sorry!" he cried.  
  
"No, wait. John, don't go." Wanda reached out towards him. "Stay with me."  
  
John slowly made his way back over to her bed. "Ya sure, luv?"  
  
Wanda nodded. John took her hand and climbed into her bed.  
  
---Present Day---  
  
We had sex that night. I don't know if he was a virgin, it didn't seem like it, but I was. I let him take my virginity. I was upset at the time. But now, I realize I wouldn't have given it anyone else. I'm not in love with him, it's just that he's a great guy. He's gonna make some girl really happy one day.  
  
Five minutes pass, like an eternity. I stand up and walk to the counter, biting my nails. I see the test, and my heart stops.  
  
Positive.  
  
I felt my knees lock up and I fell to the ground. This can NOT be happening. Wanda Maximoff is NOT pregnant. I put my hands on the floor and back up against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. I run my fingers through my hair and feel tears in my eyes.  
  
"DAMN IT!!" I screech.  
  
The first time I have sex, I get pregnant. I can't believe it. Outside in the hall, I hear footsteps.  
  
"Snookums, you ok?" I hear Toad say.  
  
"Toad, listen to me VERY carefully. I need you to go get John." I say slowly, afraid my voice will break.  
  
"Why?" he asks me.  
  
"DO IT!" I scream at him through the door.  
  
I hear him hopping away, hoping he would hurry. A few moments later, I can hear more footsteps. There's a knock on the door.  
  
"J-John?" I ask, my voice about to break.  
  
"Yea, its me." He answered in his Australian voice.  
  
"Come in." I tell him, since the door didn't have a lock.  
  
The door opened and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He has a worried look in his eyes. "'Ey, what's wrong, luv?"  
  
I open my mouth, but decide against it and only point to the test on the counter. He raises an eyebrow at me, and looks in the direction I pointed in. I watch as his eyes widen. He places a hand on his forehead and falls backward against the door.  
  
"John..." I say softly as he slides to the floor, his back against the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wanda. I screwed up." He says. "Are yah sure its right?"  
  
I nod. "It said on the package to wait two to three weeks after intercourse." I explain to him.  
  
John pauses to look at me for a second, then he looks down. I watch as he bangs his head against the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he says over and over again.  
  
With tears in my eyes, I untangle myself and crawl over to him. He stops banging his head and takes me into his arms. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. We stay this way for what seems like hours. Finally, John moves his hand from my back to my head and starts to lightly stroke my hair.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asks me softly.  
  
I nod into his chest. "Are you?"  
  
"Yea...I guess I am." He answers.  
  
I snuggle closer to him when he kisses the top of my head.  
  
"What are ya gonna do?" he asks, still stroking my hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" I pull away from him to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Are yah gonna get an abortion?" he asks in a soft, broken voice.  
  
I stare at him for a minute. "I don't want to..."  
  
"Good. 'Cause I don't want yah to. But it's yer choice, luv." He takes me back into his arms.  
  
I don't understand how he could be so sensitive and understanding. But I don't argue, I like it. I wrap my arms around him again and snuggle into his chest.  
  
"Thanks." I manage to say.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asks, mainly to himself.  
  
I shrug. "I don't know..."  
  
"How 'bout we just take tha days as they come?" he says, beginning to stroke my hair again.  
  
"That sounds good." I answer.  
  
"When did you first know you wanted to be with me?" I ask after a moment.  
  
He laughs, I can feel his chest move under me. "That's a stupid question, luv."  
  
"Just answer it." I demand, in a playful tone.  
  
He sighs. "That night...when you screamed...It scared the bloody hell outta me. I'd never ran so fast in my life." He answered.  
  
I smiled softly and tightened my grip on him. "That's a good answer."  
  
He stops stroking my hair and gently lifts me up to look at him. He puts his hand on my cheek and looks me straight in my eyes. "We're gonna be ok, luv."  
  
I smile and nod slightly. "I know."  
  
I see tears in his eyes. I don't know weather they're tears of frustration or joy. But he smiles softly at me and I know we're gonna make it.  
  
I lean forward and give him a light peck on the lips. He smiles just as softly and I lean back down to rest my head on his chest.  
  
We're gonna be ok. I know we are. Do I love him? I don't know. I guess that's just something I'm gonna have to find out. But I do know one thing. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will make me leave him right now. Because maybe, just maybe, I'm that girl that he's gonna make really happy.  
  
---  
  
Oh man, I almost burst into tears while writing this! And it didn't help that I was listening to Broken (Seether featuring Amy Lee) over and over again. I know it was kinda short, sorry 'bout that. Well, please review! 


End file.
